


Sparkling Eyes

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, not exactly a crossover though sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is random, don't mind it.<br/>Also, Kotori isn't /exactly/ here, but... well, if you're here for Kotori, you're probably not interested in this, let's just say that.<br/>A bit of Kenma... kind of fangirling? Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Eyes

Kenma has done so much. Seen all episodes, both the seasons, multiple times; always read the new volumes and reread the old ones so many times he lost count; read the light novel again and again, rejoicing when it updated; played both games regularly, playing every single day at least one song in each.

And now he had _her_ in front of him. With her long hair, her shining eyes and her kind smile. And she could be _his_.

Kotori Minami's action figure.

His eyes were sparkling.

 

«Kenma, is anything wrong? You don't look so good.»

«...not enough money...»


End file.
